


Raisin' Hell

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Parent Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: When Merle checks himself into rehab and calls on Daryl to come to take care of things while he is gone Daryl gets into more than he bargained for when he realizes just what he will have to take care of...





	1. Lil' Rae A Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the lovely arcticlucie for her great ideas for titles! Hugs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds out just what all he has to take care of for Merle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new Rickyl fic. I can't seem to stop writing them. Let me know what you think.

     Daryl ain't heard from 'is brother Merle since he run off with some floozie. 'Cept when he needed money. Er bailin' outta jail. This time were dif'rnt, though. Checked hisself inta rehab. Needed Daryl ta come 'take care a things' while he were gone. Don't matter none. One shithole town's the same 's the next. 'N he gonna get free room 'n board outta it.

     Them things ta take care of included 'is truck. Piece a shit ain't hardly shift right. On account a Merle don't take care a nothin' like he should. 'Cludin' hisself. Gonna haveta give that ol' Ford the once over. Fix it up right. Sputterin' like 'nough ta give out on Daryl. An' them tags 's 'xpired. But, he prob'ly ain't gonna get pulled over out in the sticks. At night.

     Fixin' the truck he could do. 'S the other thing he don't know shit 'bout. Darla Rae Dixon. Sassy little thing. Full a piss 'n vinegar. Piss mos'ly. That girl done already gone through all a them diapers an' things Merle's lawyer, Miss Harrison, give 'im when he signed fer custody. An' Daryl don't even know 'f he got the right kind ta replace 'em. Er right formula. But, he got a shitload a stuff at the Piggly Wiggly fer the kid.

     She got a shitload a somethin' fer him, too judgin' by the smell a it. But, he were almos' ta Merle's place 'f them directions he got were any good. Gonna be home sweet home fer the next few months 'least. Daryl jus' rolled the window down so's not ta choke. Took it slow. Dirt road were full a potholes 'n he don't wanna wake Darla. Only jus' got 'er ta sleep.

     "Almos' home, Girlie," he wove through the patch a rough road. Tryin' ta pull over so's ta let the car 'hind 'im pass. Them headlights been followin' him fer miles. Only the guy don't pass. He pulls over, too. Flashin' his lights. Red 'n blue. Fuckin' cop.

     "Shit," Daryl fought the gearshift ta get the truck inta park. First he finds out he gotta kid dumped on 'im, now this. "My day jus' keeps gettin' better an' better." Though, Darla were a cute little thing. Mus' not a had much a Merle in 'er. 'Cept fer the sass. An' it ain't her fault her mama OD'd an' her daddy needed help 'fore he ended up the same. She don't d'serve ta be left b'hind.

     The cop took 'is time gettin' outta the car. Prob'ly callin' fer backup after runnin' them plates an' realizin' he were 'bout ta deal with a damn Dixon. Daryl fumbled ta find them papers Miss Harrison gave 'im fer the truck in the mess a shit he got strewn over the dash. But, the registration were in the glove box. Weren't gonna be easy ta get ta with a car seat in the way.

     "Evenin'," the officer shined 'is flashlight in Daryl's face 'n all he could see a the guy were 'is damn hat. "You were goin' awful slow there, you in need of any assistance?"

     Daryl finally pulled them papers he were lookin' fer outta the mess he now got goin' on 'is lap. "Jus' don't wanna wake Darla here," he reached inta the car seat next ta him ta stroke 'er hair. Hopin' she don't cry. He don't wanna end his day gettin' hauled off ta jail fer stealin' a truck. An' a kid.

     The officer shifted the light a little. Makin' Darla squirm. An' Daryl. "Ain't she a peach," his voice were warm. 'N Daryl could hear the smile in it even though he still couldn't see fuck all a the guy. He sounded kind. Helpful. Not at all like Merle were always sayin' cops was. 'Course Merle were always gettin' hisself arrested.

     "She's m' brother's," Daryl squinted inta the light. But, she felt like his. Ever since she'd squeezed his finger in Miss Harrison's office that mornin'. "Jus' got custody t'day," he shoved them papers outta the window. "Ain't used ta this damn seat in the way," he chewed 'is thumb. Ain't used ta kindness neither. "But, I c'n get ya m' registration." Jus' givin' the guy warnin' so's he don't get tased fer reachin' er some shit. Though, he don't seem the kind ta do that.

     "Not a problem," the officer moved the light 'gain. "You mind openin' your door?" Daryl froze at that 'n the guy musta sensed it. " 'S just I feel like I'm blindin' ya with my flashlight an' maybe your cab light'll be better." He don't even mention the smell comin' from Darla. Hope he don't call CPS.

     "Sure," Daryl cracked the door so's the light come on. 'N soon's it did the cop turned off 'is flashlight. Now only his smile were blindin' Daryl. Soft, pink lips. 'N his eyes were the bluest Daryl ever seen. Kind, too.

     The guy leaned in. Makin' Daryl feel funny. In places he ain't s'posed ta. "Officer Grimes," he tipped 'is hat.

     Officer Friendly more like it. "Daryl Dixon'," he choked out past the lump in 'is throat. Damn 'f he knew why 'is mouth went dry. An' palms was sweaty.

     Friendly grinned 'gain. "Yeah, that's what yer license said," he passed it back.

     Daryl chewed 'is thumb 's he felt 'is face burnin'. Way ta sound like an idiot. But, this man were affectin' his brain. Fer some damn reason. 'Fore he could think a somethin' intelligent ta say ta redeem 'imself Darla started pitchin' a fit. Wailin' like a stuck pig.

     "Ya mind 'f I see ta her?" Daryl asked 's he reached over ta unbuckle her. Friendly jus' nodded. "I really need ta change 'er, but we's almos' home," he bounced 'er 'gainst 'is chest.

     "Yeah, ya really do," Friendly waved the smell 'way. Wrinklin' his nose. 'N 'f Daryl were bein' honest with hisself the guy were kinda cute. But...he were a _guy_. An' Daryl were a Dixon. "Ya headed out ta the Dixon place then?" The guy asked. But there ain't no suspicion in it.

     "Yeah," Daryl stroked Darla's back. She got 'er face buried in 'is neck. She ain't fightin' 'im er nothin', but she ain't stopped cryin' neither. " 'M I doin' this wrong?" He kissed the top a her head. Feelin' useless.

     "Seems ta me you're takin' ta fatherhood very well," Friendly smiled 'gain. Makin' Daryl's belly flop. "And she's takin' ta you judgin' by the way she's clingin' ta ya like that," he pointed at 'em. "Bet she's just teethin'."

     Jesus, Daryl ain't even thought a that. "She need a doctor fer that?" He don't know fuck all.

     "Nah," Friendly patted Darla's back. "Just teething gel."

     Daryl let Darla play with 'is thumb. She liked chewin' it almos' 's much 's he did. "Ya sure know 'bout kids," he looked the guy in the eye. Jus' chattin'. 'Cuz he don't make Daryl feel like he ain't worth nothin'. "Ya got any?" Guy ain't got no weddin' ring. 'N Daryl don't even know why he'd checked fer that. What the fuck?

     Friendly blushed. He flirtin'? "Got primary custody of my son, Carl," he patted Daryl's shoulder while he fussed with Darla. Seemed like he don't wanna let Daryl go. But, ain't 'cuz he wanna give 'im a ticket er nothin'. Ain't even mentioned them 'xpired tags.

     "Listen," Friendly shifted foot ta foot, all shy, "you got a ways ta go ta get ta that shack." His face were turnin' 'bout 's pink 's them lips a his. "I'd hate fer ya ta break down out here in the dark with the little one..." His radio squawked an' he fiddled with the knob 'til it went quiet. "Ya mind if I escort ya the rest of the way?"

     "I'd like that," Daryl put Darla back in 'er seat. He'd like that way too much. Darla fussed so's he tried ta distract 'er with his fingers. Distract hisself, too. From thinkin'...whatever he were thinkin' 'bout Friendly.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl arrives at Merle's place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm so glad chapter one was so well received. Hope you enjoy this one...

     The ride out ta Merle's place took longer'n Daryl'd expected. Shack in the middle a fuckin' nowhere. Pitch black, too when they pulled up. In the glare a their headlights the best Daryl could say a the place were he were glad it were still standin' at least.

     He parked close 's he could ta the front porch. Pulled Darla outta her seat. She were slobberin' somethin' awful. Friendly musta been right 'bout teethin'. "Le's get ya changed," he cooed inta her ear. She jus' looked at 'im with big moist eyes 's he slid outta the truck.

     "Can I help?" Friendly were right on 'im. Funny 'nough it don't even make Daryl nervous havin' the guy in 'is space. Felt kinda...right? Kinda good.

     "Got some bags 'n shit in the back," Daryl juggled Darla in one arm, feelin' fer them keys he got this mornin' with 'is free hand.

     Darla wiggled 'er arms at Friendly like she wanted 'im ta hold 'er. Guy mus' have that effect on people. Friendly reached out an' took 'er. Slobber, dirty diaper 'n all. "How 'bout I take this precious package?" He let 'er grab at 'is hat.

     "Think she likes ya," Daryl snorted. 'N he couldn't help but like the guy neither. "C'mon," he reached over the side a the truck fer an armload a stuff. Girlie got more clothes an' shit 'n he ever had in 'is whole life.

     Friendly clutched Darla in one arm an' pointed 'is flashlight with the other. Waitin' fer Daryl ta catch up side by side so's they could make their way t'gether. Daryl ain't never walked side by side with no one. Equal. Even with Merle he were always a step b'hind. Little brother in big brother's shadow. But, with Friendly it were like they's a team.

     "Well," Friendly guided Daryl from trippin' on a rock by bumpin' his hip. "She kinda knows me a little." Daryl ain't able ta see the look on 'is face, but he c'n tell he were hedgin'. "Been out here a few times on calls for...domestic disputes."

     Jesus, Daryl's heart dropped. "Please tell me they ain't never hurt 'er." He were whinin', but he don't care. Couldn't bear the thought. Merle had a lot a their ol' man in 'im, but Daryl ain't never thought he'd a beat on 'er. Not after the shit they went through. Them scars they both got.

     Friendly sidled up right inta Daryl's shoulder. "She never had a mark on her," he assured him. "Mostly arguements that got outta hand...and that last time when Merle couldn't wake Lola..." He don't finish.

     Jesus, this guy been ta the house, seen shit an' still were nice ta Daryl? "I jus' want her ta have better'n we grew up with, ya know?" He juggled the bags an' jabbed the key in the door harder'n he meant ta. But, the place don't fall down like a house a cards er nothin'.

     "For what it's worth," Friendly wiped 'is feet 'fore he stepped inside an' switched on the light, "I think Merle wanted that, too." He holstered 'is flashlight so's ta bounce Darla with both hands. "I think he went ta rehab for her."

     Daryl put the bags on the kitchen table. Weren't no room on the counter. Full a beer bottles an' snubbed out cigarettes. Place were a mess. "I jus' hope he gets clean," he tried ta ignore the tears prickin' at 'is eyes. "I jus' want m' brother back." Used ta be they's friends. Now he don't hardly know 'im. Ain't even known 'bout Darla 'til yesterday.

     "He said you were always the sweet one," Friendly passed Darla ta Daryl. Patted 'is shoulder. "I think he was right about that." 'N either his eye twitched er he winked. Daryl don't know which. "I think you'll be good for her."

     Daryl forced a smile. But, when he looked at Friendly he ain't even hadda try. "I'd...uh, ask ya ta stay fer coffee, but 'm guessin' m' brother's better stocked on beer."

     "I'm officially off the clock, was headed back ta the station when I stopped back there on the road so," Friendly blushed, "I wouldn't mind a beer." He tipped 'is hat. "I'm Rick by the way."

     Daryl slung Darla on 'is hip. Chewed 'is thumb. "Have a seat, Rick," he motioned ta the torn up couch. He weren't sure why he felt better knowin' Friendly -  knowin' Rick - done all a this on 'is own. Outta...kindness. "Le'me jus' change 'er an' put 'er down," Daryl stammered. "I mean, put 'er ta bed." Jesus, she ain't no rabid dog.

     "Second door on the left," Rick rested his hands on 'is service belt. All relaxed. Not at all cop like.

     Daryl made 'is way down the hall. Followed them boot prints all over the carpet. Opened the door. Damn 'f Darla's room ain't the only clean one in the house. Sparse 'n all, but clean. Looked like Merle'd really cared fer her.  Best he could. Even a new pack a diapers 'n wipes on the floor. Still in the plastic bag from the A 'n P. Ain't the kind Daryl'd bought so's he hoped his were okay.

     Ain't no table ta change 'er on er nothin' so's he layed a blanket on the floor. Looked clean, even. An' he got down 'n set 'bout placin' Darla on it. Careful 's he could he wriggled her outta her onesie. She cried 'gain an' Daryl hoped Rick ain't gonna think he's back there terrorizin' the kid.

     He trusted what Rick said. That they ain't hurt 'er. But, he checked her over fer marks 'n bruises jus' the same. His ol' man knew how ta hide 'em. Kep' them scars from anywhere short sleeves'd show. But, she ain't had nothin' on 'er but the mess he hadda clean. 'N he prob'ly used more wipes'n he shoulda needed, but changin' her were messier'n guttin' a 'possum.

    She kicked 'er legs an' made it hard ta get the clean diaper on. He weren't even sure it would hold, but soon's he got 'er dressed 'gain it ain't like it could fall off. "There ya go, sweetie," he tickled her toes. Picked 'er up. She clung ta him. Pullin' at the scruff on 'is chin. But, she still cried.

     Rick knocked at the door. "Hey," he peeked in. Waved a tube at Daryl. "Found some teething gel on the coffee table." He crossed the room. Sat down right next ta Daryl with the gel an' two beers. His smile were warm an' without the hat Daryl could see them curls a his. He looked...Daryl pushed down the thought.

     "Thanks," Daryl wiped 'is fingers some more. Still ain't fit ta put in 'er mouth. "Watch 'er while I wash m' hands?"

     Rick touched 'is thigh ta stop 'im from standin'. Felt nice. Felt normal. 'N it don't hurt. Daryl ain't even sure physical contact could be like that. Safe. "Let me," Rick squirted some gel on his finger an' poked it inta Darla's mouth. Gentle 's c'n be. Sure 'nough her cryin' eased up. A little.

     "I sure do 'preciate yer help," Daryl took a swig a beer. Needed it after the day he were havin'. "I ain't got a fuckin' clue."

     "Sure thang," Rick snagged Darla from Daryl. Holdin' her out. Starin' at the lump her diaper made in 'er pajamas. "Remind me ta show ya how ta do this, too next time," he sassed. But, he don't mean ta make fun a Daryl. Seemed sincere in wantin' ta help.

     'N Daryl were glad there'd be a next time with Rick. He settled inta his side like he b'longed there. Talkin' an' sippin' beer. Glad he had someone ta help 'im be the father figure Darla d'served. Glad he had a friend.


	3. Thanks A Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night with Darla teething Daryl gets a visit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments. I sure do appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter, too. I'm really feeling the need for some fluff as the season seven opener looms...

     Daryl's mama ain't never held 'im none. Even after his ol' man beat on 'im. 'N he ain't never understood why. 'Specially now. With Darla cryin' all night she's in so much pain. She ain't even his an' all it made 'im wanna do were hold 'er. Comfort her. He'd bear the pain in 'er place 'f he could. Broke his heart ta see 'er suffer. Maybe that made 'im weak by his ol' man's standards. Maybe that meant he ain't a real Dixon. But, he ain't never cared fer any a them fuckers anyways. 'Cept Merle.

     'Least Merle were in rehab. Tryin' ta figure hisself out. 'F only Daryl could figure out how ta be ev'rythin' Darla needed 'im ta be. The way Rick were with 'er. Daryl don't know fuck all what ta do. His shirt were covered in slobber. 'N prob'ly piss, too. Been up all night an' she'd finally 'xhausted 'erself 'nough ta fall 'sleep so's he ain't wanted ta wake 'er ta change 'er. Fuck 'f he knew 'f that were the right call, but he don't mind bein' wet.

     He were pacin' the floor with 'er, itchin' fer a cigarette an' a couple a hours sleep when he heard the softest knock at the door. Prob'ly CPS comin' ta check up on 'im. Shit, they gonna see the place were still a mess. Ain't had time ta clean er nothin'. Jesus, he were a mess, too. Ain't slept a wink an' needed a shower. 'N Darla were soaked through. Shoulda fuckin' changed 'er.

     He padded ta the door ready ta fight anyone tryin' ta take her 'way. But, it were Rick. An' a shy little boy a maybe four years clingin' ta his leg. "Mornin'," Rick beamed at Daryl. "Thought ya'd have a rough night an' maybe could use this," he were holdin' a couple a coffees in one a them cardboard carriers.

     "Yeah," Daryl caught 'imself smilin' too much. "C'mon in," he backed 'way from the door ta let 'em in. Not even thinkin' what a shithole the place were. Rick don't make 'im feel like he gotta worry 'bout nothin' like that, though. "Have a seat."

     Rick brushed Daryl 's he passed 'im. 'N it warmed Daryl more'n any coffee ever could. Musta been off duty so's he were wearin' black jeans that look like they's painted on over them bowed legs a his. Made Daryl's stomach churn with need. Er maybe he were jus' starvin'. That hadda be it.

     "I was thinkin' about you lastnight," Rick said. Starin' at his boots. Suddenly 's shy 's his kid hidin' 'hind 'im. "I mean...figured maybe you could use some help...or some company?" He finally looked up at Daryl.

     Daryl held Rick's gaze. 'Cuz he ain't 'fraid a what he'll find there. Reached fer a coffee. Floored Rick'd 'membered he ain't had none an' thought ta bring 'im some. "Thanks, man." He ain't never had a friend b'fore. Ain't sure how that shit worked. But, somethin' 'bout Rick made 'im feel safe. Like...maybe it weren't work. Maybe 's jus' bein' hisself with Rick. 'N fer once in his whole damn life maybe tha's okay. Maybe tha's 'nough.

     "This is Carl, by the way," Rick got down ta the kid's level. On 'is knees. 'N it seemed ta settle the kid. Settled Daryl, too. Seein' a man be that gentle. Kind. "Carl," Rick patted his son's back, "this is my friend Daryl I told you about."

     Daryl settled even more at bein' called friend. Like it were mutual. Rick musta thought he were worth somethin' an' not no trash. "Pleased ta me ya," Daryl got down, too. Set his cup on the coffee table so's ta open Girlie's blanket a little. 'Xposin' her baby fine hair. "An' this little peach 's Darla."

     Carl seemed curious. Lookin' at the baby with wide eyes. "She really is a peach, Dad, look at that fuzz," he whispered inta Rick's ear.

     "Sit down an' I'll see what I c'n round up ta..." Daryl don't even know where he were goin' with the thought. Ain't got no groceries. Nothin' ta entertain Rick's kid. But, fer some reason he wanted 'em ta stay.

     "Actually," Rick stood. "We were headed ta the Waffle House next town over," he offered Daryl a hand up.

     Daryl took it. Let Rick ease him an' Darla up. It were warm 'n gentle. Made 'is heart ache. 'Course, that were prob'ly jus' the thought a them leavin' so soon. "Sounds nice," Daryl rocked Darla when she stirred a little.

     "Good," Rick perked up. "Because I was hoping," he averted his eyes. Er maybe he jus' looked ta Carl ta include 'im. " _We_ were hoping ya'd join us."

     Waffles sounded good. Watchin' Rick lick syrup off'n them plump pink lips a his sounded even better. "I'd like that," Daryl felt 'is face burnin' 'cuz Rick seemed ta like that he liked that. 'N Daryl were all kinda confused. Mus' be the lack a sleep er some shit.

     "I'll drive," Rick patted Daryl's arm. "I can switch the car seat over," he winked. "Got plenty of experience with that."

     "Le'me jus' change 'er an'..." Daryl ran a hand through 'is hair. Prob'ly needed a shower, but...Fuck it. Needed Rick more. "I should change, too." Clean shirt 'least.

     After a quick lesson in diaper changin', which somehow made sense now, Daryl grabbed a new shirt. 'Course it were only after takin' the old one off when he realized he'd had spit up formula all down 'is back like a curdled mess a cottage cheese. But, Rick ain't said nothin' er seemed at all put out by it in the slightest. Mighta even enjoyed the show when Daryl slipped it off. Even though he were quick 'bout it. Tried ta hide them scars he got all over.

     Daryl held Darla while Rick switched the seat over. Rick were jus' 's capable with the car seat 's them diapers. 'N Daryl found hisself starin' at the guy's ass the whole time he were leaned in the car. Jesus, he needed some sleep ta get his head straight.

     "Ya have no idea how much I 'preciate this," Daryl sucked on 'is coffee. 'N he don't clarify 'f he meant the kindness er the little show he were pervin' on. Er both.

     Rick nudged Carl ta go 'round the other side an' get in the car. Then turned fer Darla. "C'mere girl," he cooed at 'er. 'N she weren't at all bashful 'bout showin' how she felt 'bout the guy. Like Daryl were. Darla flapped 'er arms an' latched on.

     "Ya sure are good with 'er," Daryl slid inta the passenger seat. Holdin' the bag a stuff he brought fer Darla on 'is lap.

     "You are, too," Rick climbed in. Patted Daryl's knee. "I can teach ya anythang ya don't know about diapers an' teethin', but..." he trailed off. Started the car. "That's just stuff. Thangs." 'Nother pat ta Daryl's leg. "You got a good heart, Daryl an' that's what makes you good for her."

     Daryl ain't never been told he were good at nothin'. Don't know how ta process it. "Jus' wanna do right by 'er."

     Growin' up Daryl ain't never been shown love. Er kindness. But, Rick'd helped 'im. 'N worried 'bout 'im. Even come back ta see how he were doin'. Daryl don't know fuck all what that meant. But, it felt nice knowin' he meant somethin' ta somebody. 'Specially that he meant somethin' ta Rick Grimes.


	4. Breakfast Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and his new family go to the Waffle House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I am just devastated after the season seven opener. I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fluff...

     Daryl ain't never 'magined such a little thing 's Darla could be so much work. Er that there were so much shit he'd need ta know. But, he were willin' ta learn. 'Specially from Rick Grimes. The guy were a saint. Good an' kind. Gentle. Ev'rythin' Daryl wanted ta be fer Darla. 'N maybe ev'rythin' Daryl wanted fer hisself, too. Couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout the guy. 'N that were jus' it...he were a... _guy_.

     Even dreamed 'bout 'im. Smilin', battin' them baby blues a his. Flirtin' an'...Fuck, he ain't even slep' a wink. Up all night holdin' Darla 'n puttin' on all a the teethin' gel them directions allowed. When he dream 'bout Rick?

     "Shit," Daryl jolted 'wake. Bumpin' 'is knees on somethin'. Car dash. What the fuck.

     "Sorry, Daryl," Rick put a hand on 'is shoulder. 'N it actually settled Daryl. "Ya fell asleep an' I didn't wanna wake ya 'til we got here." His smile 'n eyes were ev'ry bit 's sexy 's they'd been in Daryl's dream.

     Wait...sexy? Fuck. But, Rick were a good lookin' man. 'N 'parently Daryl's dick agreed. He shifted the bag on 'is lap. Willin' 'is hard on ta go down. "Thanks," he huffed. "Needed it."

     "Figured ya did," Rick's voice were warm. 'N his hand were burnin' a hole in Daryl's back 's he slid it down a little from 'is shoulder. Makin' 'im melt. "Guess we should wake them, too."

     Daryl shifted 'round ta check the back seat. Them kids were out cold. Carl with his hand in the car seat an' Darla clutchin' 'is finger. Kinda cute. 'N Daryl were gonna haveta 'member the effect ridin' in the car had on Darla. 'Specially on a road ain't full a potholes.

     Daryl slid out an' slung the bag over 'is shoulder. Ain't like carryin' 'is crossbow. "Man, 'm starvin'," he stretched. Stiff 'n tired, too. He pulled Darla outta the back seat careful 's he could. She wailed fer a second, but settled right inta his neck. Blinkin' out fat tears. But, she were silent.

     Soon's Rick roused Carl the kid bounded outta the car like he been 'lectrocuted. Runnin' fer the restaurant. "Watch fer cars," Rick warned. Snaggin' the kid by the shoulder. But, he don't squeeze er hurt 'im. It were jus' protectin' 'im. "Hey," even Rick's voice were gentle. 'N he hunkered down ta look the kid in the eye 'stead a loomin' over 'im like Daryl's ol' man always done. "I know ya love waffles an' I do, too, but I love you more." He patted the kid's cheek. "Don't wanna see ya get hurt, okay?"

     "Okay," the kid took Rick's hand 's he stood.

     Carl ain't even cryin'. Damndest father son interaction Daryl ever seen. Sweet. Daryl's chest squeezed an' he felt funny. Musta needed food 'n sleep more'n he realized. But, his heart were racin', too. Prob'ly comin' down with somethin'.

     Walkin' ta the door Daryl cradled Darla in one arm, patted his pocket ta check he got 'is wallet with 'is free hand. 'N then Carl did the damndest thing. Kid reached up 'n took hold a Daryl's fingers. Walkin' 'tween him 'n Rick. Swingin' their arms like he was playin' Double Dutch.

    Felt funny. But, in a good way. Like they's a...family er somethin'. Not no beer brawlin' belt beatin' Dixons. But, a real family. How they's s'posed ta be. Like on TV an' shit. Like how Daryl always thought he'd never have. Sure's shit he ain't never thought he'd a wanted it with no... _guy_.

     Daryl slipped through the door Rick were holdin'. Place were buzzin' like a hornets nest been kicked. Assaulted by the noise he cringed. But, Rick were right there. Comfortin' him by standin' close. Helpin' keep the crowd from pushin' inta Darla an' Carl. 'N maybe, jus' maybe he were protectin' Daryl, too.

      Busy 's fuck an' all, it don't take long ta get a table. They got a system. Handin' out menus an' takin' orders 'fore ya even get a seat. By the time they's at their booth with a high chair set up, thanks ta Rick, they had their food an' coffee 'front a them.

     Rick'd held the menu fer Daryl while they's in the lobby, but he'd been so outta it he jus' ordered waffles. Hard ta go wrong with waffles at the Waffle House anyways. An' he got a huge plate a 'em. Slathered 'em with butter 'n syrup.

     Rick reached over the table ta cut Carl's order inta manageable pieces 'fore the kid decimated 'em. "Sure glad ya came," he grinned at Daryl. Lips all sticky sweet an' needin' ta be licked.

     'Course Daryl wanted ta do the lickin'. Fer some damn reason. But, he were enjoyin' the show Rick were puttin' on hisself. Even though they's sittin thigh ta thigh so's he hadda sneak a sideways glance ta see it. He liked sittin' close, touchin', jus' 's much.

     Daryl fussed with Darla in 'er chair. Hacked at 'is waffles. Cuttin' tiny pieces. "Ya think it'd be okay 'f I give 'er some a this?" He don't know fuck all.

     "Sure," Rick smiled. Thumped Daryl's thigh an' gave a wink. "I'll help ya clean up 'cuz it's gonna be messy."

     Daryl did have a new pack a wipes in the bag. "How messy?" Prob'ly don't even wanna know. Gonna give it to 'er anyways. He poked a piece. Offered 'er a bite.

     "She might not take it from a fork jus' yet, but put a couple pieces on her tray an' let her go ta town," Rick bumped Daryl's shoulder. Knocked back a slug a coffee. "That way you can eat your food while it's hot, too."

     Daryl scooped a few small bites onta the tray. Sure 'nough she went right fer 'em. Squishin' 'em in 'er fists 'til they was mushin' out through 'er fingers. "Tha's m' girl," Daryl cooed 's she smeared the mess all over her face. "Eatin' with yer hands."

     Daryl were dead tired an' covered in syrup, but he were havin' the best time a his life. Jus' chattin'. With Rick. 'Bout huntin' an' fishin'. Rick tellin' funny kid stories. 'N Daryl ate waffles 'til he ain't able ta eat no more. Couldn't but barely get a sip a coffee down. But, he kep' tryin'. An' them refills kep' comin'.

     "You probably haven't had a chance ta look around your brother's place in the daylight, but there's a nice creek out back," Rick were slowin' down, too. Sippin' coffee. "Merle always said there were good fishin' back there."

     "Yeah?" Daryl dipped a napkin in 'is water glass. Wiped Darla's face 'n hands. 'Fore he 'membered he got a bag a wipes somewhere on the floor. Too full ta bend over 'n hunt fer 'em anyways. 'N he don't wanna pull 'way from Rick neither. "Bet Merle's got a few poles stashed somewhere," he dabbed at syrup all over Darla's onesie. "Yer welcome ta come check it out 'f ya wanna." He bumped Rick's shoulder this time. "Ya know, whenever." Don't wanna sound clingy sayin', t'day.

     Rick sucked 'is bottom lip. Makin' Daryl's stomach churn. Er it coulda been all a them damn waffles he stuffed 'imself with. Hadda be them damn waffles. "It's a date," Rick grinned. Blushed. "I mean...ya know what I mean."

     But, Daryl don't. Knew what he hoped Rick meant. But, hope ain't fer Dixons. Hope jus' breaks yer heart when life kicks ya in the damn teeth. 'N Daryl ain't hoped fer nothin' 'is whole life. Knew better. But, Rick were makin' Daryl do all kinda wierd shit he ain't never done. Want. Hope. Love. Ah, fuck...He were in love with Rick Grimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of the pre written chapters I have for this fic. My intention was to keep writing as I posted the 4 I had, but real life got in the way. So, I will try to get the next update soon, but I might be a little late. I also need to get back to my regular ongoing fics. I apologize for the delays all around.


End file.
